Body Sushi
by Faelyrus
Summary: Nantaimori. Or the act of eating sushi off a guy's body. Sushi, Sex and Sauce. Oneshot.


**Hello :D This is Faelyrus and her first fic. I hope it's not too shoddily done O: For those of you unfamiliar**** with the practice of Nantaimori/Nyotaimori, see below:  
**

**An intro**

**Nantaimori is the practice of serving sushi on a male's body (yes he is completely naked) and Nyotaimori is the female version. Surprisingly, people are game for a try and is still in place today. In any case, the male model (the 'human platter', in other words) would be trained to lie still without moving for hours and has to take a cold bath (to lower the body temperature) before coming on. Get the picture yet? 8D**

**Reviews are LOVE**

**Body Sushi  
**

Sebastian tugged at his black tie, loosening it from his collar in one swift motion and laid back on his haunches on the tatami floor, legs sprawled in front of him like a pair of scissors. The enclaves under his eyes were slightly darkened, from nights of endless work; documenting, filing reports, making presentations, entertaining clients. He couldn't summon even the energy to yawn.

Still, overall, he thought he looked okay for an overworked slave laborer. All those overtime at the office made him lose weight instead of gaining them, typing had trained his reflexes, turning his once meaty palm into a smooth claw with long, deft fingers. Like a pianist, he thought. Even the long hours in front of the computer screen had bleached his skin an ethereal white usually reserved for immortals. Yes, overall he was healthy and fit, although he _could_ get those muscles sweating again…

He leaned back against the tatami flooring, jet black hair connecting with the fibrous and airy surface of it, breathing in air musked with the smell of bamboo forests, where these mats originated from.

Sebastian removed his spectacles and covered his face with his arm, a groan escaping from the back of his throat. He was tired, but more than that he was restless. His muscles were all straining against him and threatening to jump out of his skin, ripping him apart in the process, not giving a damn about it. He needed a workout. Days of continuous slaving have all accumulated in his muscles and body as dead weight and he almost screamed as he thought about it. Sebastian was nearing the end of his tether.

A jog or perhaps, a swim would be fine. Or even better, sex. Nothing spelled S.A.T.I.S.F.A.C.T.I.O.N. like a good fuck. Pushing his pecker into her oyster, pushing and straining against that tight tunnel of flesh, pleasure sounds escaping from her lips, until her oyster, raw and aroused, wept and wept…

Sebastian blinked that image from his eyes. He was getting horny, and that was not the reason he had come here for. His blurry vision cleared after a few more rapid blinks and refocused on the autumnal red lantern hanging directly above him, the light casting a warm ember glow on his face. William, friend and fellow capitalist slave, had recommended him to this place.

"The food is simply excellent. Take this chance to relax, Seb, give yourself a much-deserved break. After all, you spilled your guts out for the Ark Project."

"The place?"

"I told you, Spring Court. You _have_ to try the Nyotaimori there."

"What? William, you go for that kind of stuff?"

"Why not? Pleasure to the eyes and buds. Ask for Cecil. She's damn straight."

Sebastian had went because he was curious, he had no experience of the sort before. The guys at work were always talking about it, and so it sucks not having a common topic. Also, because all that slogging had made him a hungry laborer.

***

"Sebastian-san."

A sultry figure cut in red appeared at the doorway. She was nearing middle age, and had short straight hair as red as her painted lips. Make-up had been used to cover her insufficiencies. She twirled an oriental fan in her white powdered hands and as she stepped forward, a single milky white thigh was revealed under the thick red folds of her kimono. Sebastian glanced down at her feet. She was wearing red stilettos. This woman was _hot_.

"Sebastian-san. My name is Madame Red and welcome to my restaurant. You are comfortable, I presume?" she flashed a foxy smile at him.

"Yeah. I'm all right." Personally, Sebastian was disappointed that he wasn't to be her patron. _Damn, such a good figure_. Even if she was too old for a robust young man of 23, she was still eye candy and Sebastian tried to take in as much as possible, feasting his eyes on her enormous tits.

"Good! Oh, your meal has arrived. Enjoy."

With that, she glided out of the room, the silk kimono making a swishing sound against her heels, almost like a sigh. She was confused. Madame Red recognized lust when she saw it, and the way that handsome young man was staring at her plainly suggested it in the most primitive form. _Maybe he's a bisexual_, she thought. _Why else would he ask for Ceil anyway_? She chuckled then sighed at the way youngsters were behaving nowadays. Times were indeed different.

***

Sebastian shifted his posture in order to get a better view if his "meal". A white terry robed figure crossed the threshold and closed the wood-paneled door behind him. Stared at him.

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. _Shit, shit, shit. William T. Spears, I'm going to get you for this_.

"It's rude to stare." Ceil knew he shouldn't be annoyed and impatient with his clients, but he couldn't keep it out of his voice_. _

_I spent 2 hours shivering in the goddamn 20 degrees water_, he thought, _come on, let's do it before I get warm again_. The truth was, this man's stare was inciting a warm flush over his body. He didn't understand it; the prolonged soaking was supposed to make you insusceptible to all feelings.

He wanted to get on with it, and fast. Ceil wanted to feel again, not this numbing coldness, but the warm gaiety of sunshine.

"Are you a…boy?"

_Lord, just my luck to get an idiot_, Ceil thought, _More time wasted_. Already, he was beginning to feel heat creeping into his cheeks. Ceil hated people stating the obvious; it wasted unnecessary time and feelings. Such as "It's raining" and even, "Did that man just jumped off that building?"

"Yeah. You asked for me. Didn't you?"

Suddenly, Ceil was unsure. _Wrong room_? But he was positive he was in the correct one. Chrysanthemum. His heart skipped several beats. _Is he going to send me back? Everything, the soaking, the training, would be for nothing then_!

Sebastian thought, _Isn't Cecil a name parents usually gave to daughters_? But there you have it. Usually. Maybe his parents were just unique, or plain foolish. Either way, this must be the 'Cecil' William was speaking of.

_Ha, I didn't know that prick was a faggot as well_, as he thought of possible ways to enact his revenge. However, Sebastian refused to give up without a try.

"I was told you specialized in Nyotaimori."

"Yes, but we deal with Nantaimori as well."

For a second, Sebastian considered switching models. After all, all it took were a few words. But then he caught the look in the boy's eyes_. Anger? Embarrassment? Sadness?_ He didn't know, but whatever it was, it sure was effective in barring him from switching.

Ceil looked at his client, who had put on his glasses and was giving him a once-over with a cocked head. _To hell with it_. Ceil took the opportunity to step forward, into the pale lights illuminating the center, where he would lie with the sushi laid out on his body.

_Woah_. The light revealed yet another surprise. His milky baby smooth face was fringed by a head of raven dark hair and onyx eyes. This boy, no, child, can't be older than 12.

"I don't dine with minors. Kid, you're illegal."

Ceil sighed.

"I'm 16."

"Am I supposed to take your word for it?"

A roll of eyes from the boy indicated he should.

"Okay, okay. But it's still enough to land me in jail with a fine slapped on my ass."

"Why? It's not like you're going to do anything other than eat off my body."

_Like that's not enough_, Sebastian thought.

Ceil felt an obligation to retain the first customer he ever had and so he said, "Besides…where's the legal in fun?" And shoved his hands over Sebastian's mouth before he could reply.

"Mmnph."

Just then, the waitress with the food came in and giggled at the close intimacy between the 2 males. Ceil removed his hands at once. Sebastian coughed, sat upright and straightened his tie.

Before Sebastian had time to protest, Ceil let the robe slip from his shoulders and to the floor. He was utterly naked now. Ceil let out a low whistle. The waters were indeed extraordinary. He wasn't able to feel even an inch of ass. Ceil lay on the tatami floor.

"Argh!"

Sebastian tried to shield his eyes, much to the amusement of the young waitress, who was busy arranging sushi on Ceil's body.

"But then, Sebastian-san, how then will you appreciate the artistic element of this?" she teased. _Fuck art appreciation_, he thought, _I feel like I'm watching porn! Child porn at that_. His hands remained over his eyes, even after she left.

"Aren't you going to eat? The food is getting warm."

The icy cold voice of Ceil pierced his consciousness and Sebastian fell back down into reality with a crash.

"But, I feel like a pedophile…." Sebastian managed in a plaintive voice.

"Don't act so noble."

And Ceil was right, of course. The truth was, Sebastian wanted to see and he hated himself for that thought.

Peek. He could see the supine body laying there, dotted by colourful sushi. Slowly, he removed his hands and swallowed.

Nothing. Relief surged through him. _Why did he, for a split second, think that he would get aroused_? Obviously, he was still attracted to women and only responded to women.

Sebastian picked up his chopsticks and chose a California roll. Delicious. Noticing a bottle of sake, he grabbed it and swigged. He and Ceil didn't speak after that.

Sebastian thought, _don't expect my forgiveness so easily, William. This is all your fault. I seriously don't need to have to deal with extra shit._

He picked another piece of sushi and munched through it. Gloomily, Sebastian remembered his mountain load of impending projects. AXM, Juliette, Telecome….piles and piles of paperwork, entertaining and presentations. He probably shouldn't have wasted his time on this!

Taking another mouthful of sake, he cramped 2 pieces of crab into his mouth. He and William had been long-time friends. More accurately, William was the first friend he made when he joined Phantomhive Industries. Yet he had every reason to doubt him. _Why, just last year, the fuckhead had claimed my credit on the Hydra Project and won himself a promotion! _

_Shit, why did I take his advice on this!_ He stabbed his chopsticks at a sushi and it broke apart. Reaching for his sake, he thought, _William's probably going to report me to head, I'll be fired and all my projects would go to him! Fuck!_ He could feel reality trembling and splitting under his anger.

***

Ceil hissed in a sharp intake of frigid air.

_It's pain_, he realized. He gasped. _Again_. No, more accurately, it's a medley of pain and pleasure.

_Where_? He wasn't injured or bleeding. Besides, this feeling didn't come from them.

"Aren't…aren't you going to respond?" A husky and alcohol-diffused voice breathed in his left ear. It sent a delightful shiver down his spine to his sacrum. It took some seconds before Ceil realized who it was. _The customer_. Sebastian's face loomed over his, eyes to chin and chin to eyes, spectacles lopsided and hair in disarray.

With a faint feeling of surprise, Ceil realized his customer was very _very_ drunk. Then Ceil moaned. Whatever that was causing the pain/pleasure was doing it again. _Doubly hard_.

"There."  
Ceil followed the direction of Sebastian's amethyst eyes which, he realized, had somehow possessed just the tiniest flare of red….

Ceil came eye to eye with a pair of chopstick poised just over his exposed nipple. The nub stood, erect and hard, the flesh puckering it already rosy with desire. His eyes widened just as the chopsticks closed around it and gave it a hard twist.

"Aah!" he moaned, his body arching up and resulting in bits of sushi thrown onto the tatami mat.

Sebastian was enjoying the reaction he had solicited. He had never been aware that control gave a person so much pleasure.

Ceil could feel the tears in his eyes. _Damn, that had been…pleasurable_. Waves of embarrassment and self-hatred filled him. He felt dirty and _used_. His length jerked in a few sporadic movements and came to life, wet and pink like a newborn.

"That was most unkind of you. Tipping all my sushi on the floor like that." Sebastian said with a frown. Ceil didn't care – suddenly, everything seemed not to matter. His body, once rigid like a motorbike left in the snow, was revving up now that someone had stuck a key in the ignition. _And left it running…_

Sebastian picked up a sushi with his chopsticks and swiped the running pre-cum on Ceil's member.

"Does the sauce come with it?" and then swallowed it in one gulp. Ceil swallowed. Strands of cum were still stuck on the utensil and left threads lingering on Sebastian's mouth as he pulled them out.

"Umn…sweet and sour." Sebastian smirked.

Ceil moaned uncontrollably. Sebastian eyes drank up this delightful image, eyes infused with a hot reddish haze he'd never known, and he felt hot, felt like removing every piece of his clothing, starting with this shirt…

Ceil watched as Sebastian removed his tie and outer jacket with the speed and grace not unlike a panther. By now, he was already sitting upright, preparing to flee. _This_, was what he _had not_ come for. Sebastian reached a smooth hand (_Pianist fingers_, Ceil thought) underneath Ceil's chin, tipped it and brought his own lips closer.

The stench of fermented wheat hit Ceil and he even tasted it in his mouth. A rolling wetness of bitterness and sweetness, licking the caravan of his mouth, jostling with his tongue….

With a cry, Ceil pushed Sebastian away, and wiping his lips with his arms, he realized what had happened – they had _kissed_. Ceil glared fiercely at his _ex_-client.

There was a wild gleam in Sebastian's eyes and then Ceil realized the level of shit he was in. _This man was standing between him and the door_….

Ceil pounced for it, but with the difference in distance, Sebastian got there sooner and latched the door.

"Don't want to make them worry." Sebastian eyes twinkled and he put a finger to his lips for emphasis.

"You're the last person I want to hear it from! Bastard!"

Ceil shivered. He was still unclothed, after all…

Suddenly, the whole room was thrown into darkness. Ceil felt the wetness on his cheeks and wiped them away. That drunken fool must have thrown the switches in his drunken stupor. Ceil could roughly remember the direction of the doors, and abandoning everything, ran for it….

He knew it was a trap, but it was too late. Strong arms encircled his waist and he was dragged onto the ground, atop of the breathing body. Ceil didn't want to scream; it seemed futile with the soundproofed doors. Instead, he asked breathlessly, "What do you want?"

"Let's see. You caused me not to get laid tonight and you're the first man I've gotten aroused by. What do I want?" the smooth voice piped out of the darkness.

"Sex."

"That's right."

"But I'm just 16. You'll get thrown into jail plus a fine on your ass."

He could sense the older man frowning, like he couldn't make sense of it. But then his expression cleared and he replied baldly, "Where's the legal in fun?"

Cold seeped into Ceil for the first time since the bath and he froze. He could practically taste his smile, so smug and self-assuming.

Then, Sebastian had him pinned underneath, crushing his lips and body.

"Nnh." Ceil could taste the alcohol-soaked tongue and he had to admit, even he was feeling slightly tipsy. _With what? Drink or passion_?

"Hiss." Sebastian withdrew, his lip bloodied by Ceil's bite and the pale body beneath him was squirming to get out.

"Violence begets violence." He said simply and Sebastian sensed the hesitation of the body underneath. He took the opportunity.

"Uwah! No, don't touch there!"

Sebastian stroked Ceil's member faster, fingers dancing up and down his shaft. He kissed Ceil's strong jawbones, going lower and lower, tracing his nipples, before circling his naval with his wet tongue.

"Haa…Bastard…I'm…going to…come!" Ceil's cum spurted out, an arrow released from Cupid's bow. He lay there, lethargy making his muscles limp and his body soft.

"Oops. Too early. Forgive my inexperience. Let us try…again."

Sebastian licked and nuzzled Ceil's cheeks and his hand slipped between his thighs to squeeze Ceil gently.

"Aaah!" Ceil was shocked to consciousness, sensitivity doubling from his previous experience. Sebastian only snickered, catching a nipple between forefinger and thumb, pinching while his tongue serviced Ceil's weeping member. _Circle, circle, lick_. Ceil could feel his thighs trembling, mind fogged by ecstasy, member wobbling from pleasure.

Then, quite suddenly, Sebastian thrust a finger into Ceil.

"What the HELL?" Ceil shouted and Sebastian had to pin his hips down to stop them from hitting his head with well-timed kicks.

"Fuck, I am not a bloody bitch!" Ceil thrashed and kicked, threatening abuse and was finally shut up by Sebastian's kiss. He felt the new warmth moving around in his mouth, tasted it, wrestled it, and –

He almost screamed into the kiss when he felt an even larger warmth pushing itself into him. Tearing, Ceil tried to extricate himself, but it was too late – they had too much of each other now to be completely free…

Ceil could feel it going deeper, and he wanted to shout _no, no, let's not continue, stop, or we'll never be strangers again, stop_! But at the same time, this embarrassing body, so flushed with delight, was swallowing that bastard ever so enthusiastically…

Moans and groans filled the room now tepid with their temperature, and both shouted "Fuck!" as they came over and into each other.

They didn't know what to shout, what to call the other.

Outside, the first drops of rain began to fall, pattering onto roof tiles and spraying the people on the streets like a fine mist of silver needles.

**Hit that review button yo :D**


End file.
